Sookie's gone
by snow-hawk-666
Summary: when Sookie is suddenly gone with no trace what will the vamps wears shifters a fae do to get her back first time and bad at summaries please review and keep in mind i'm 14
1. Chapter 1

Well I normally write stories for maximum ride, but I love these books so I thought I'd give this a try. Don't be mean please.

Also sorry about the fight seems and such they sound a bit odd.

RandR please

*****  
(Sookie)

It was dark in the house. After a long shift I was expecting it but something felt odd. Out of place. After everything I've been through I know when something is up.

My muscles still ached slightly when I moved too much. I sat my bag and keys down and slowly silently crept into the house.

Ever since my grandma died and Amelia went out exploring for a while. The house has been quiet but not this strange.

No collie/boss, padding around the house. No 'husband' vampire waiting in the bedroom, no ex vampire boyfriend waiting in the shadows. No wears or shifters lurking.

I stepped into the kitchen maybe it was Jason, but he was still kind of in mourning over Crystal and the baby. So I doubted it.

I stood straight looking into the stillness. I searched with my brain looking for another thought. Nothing.

Something sharp hit my head, I fell to the floor. Being in so many of these daft things now I knew kind of what to do. I spun so I was on my back; my attacker was leaning over me.

Bringing my legs up to the top of my chest I tried to keep a barrier against him and my vital points. They grabbed my foot and tugged hard dragging me over the floor.

"HELP!" I screamed out of instinct.

"Sorry princess, no one is here to help" my attacker laughed sounding male to me.

My blood ran cold not for the first time in my life. This was going to be the end.

Something flashed across my head, my gran died in this house fighting for her life, why am I just laying here FIGHT SOOKIE FIGHT!!!

I kicked out catching the man's jaw; swinging onto all fours I kicked again catching his leg from under him. He fell and I was up.

Running towards the door.

A small child stepped out of my living room doorway stopping me in my tracks, he was around six years old muddy and bloody. A chain around his neck and wrists drew blood.

What! Where was he?

How didn't I hear the chains?

Something hit the back of my neck; they got the right point this time...

(Eric)

Being in Bon Temps was strange. The humans knew who I was, some made the sign of the cross, some nodded to me. One who wasn't pure human drew me a rather harsh look. Sookie's older brother isn't the best guy to get on the wrong side of.

I drove past Bill's house and saw him out standing in the moonlight smelling.

When I got to Sookie's I was desperate to see her for more than one reason.

But the door was open. I opened the car door and ran to the house getting there faster than the normal human.

Inside on the floor lay a small pool of blood, further in lay the signs of a struggle in blood. I crouched low and sniffed in. Sookie's blood.

Checking each room in turn but with speed I found nothing of the intruder and nothing of where they had gone or if Sookie was alive or dead.

I stood out on the porch, an ache in my heart, something I hadn't felt since before I was changed.

Whipping my phone out my pocket I dialled all the numbers I needed.

(Fawn)

Passing of as kind of human was great now vampires had came out. I could continue what I was doing before I died. Learning to fly.

Being up in the night sky was amazing. I was fitted with a mask even though I didn't really need it being dead and all.

But I was fully suited out, flying a glider for the first time solo. I didn't want to turn and land.

"Cadet Dalton head down we have a call for you, you should take" the radio crackled. We were never brought down unless it was UN leave able.

I turned and landed the adrenaline still pumping in my veins. I exchanged a few high fives for my first flight then ran into the radio room.

The man on the radio was writing it down in phonetic alphabet since our radios weren't that good. He stopped looked at me. I read the note as I pulled on my ear phones and mike.

Eric needed me to sniff out some clues. His ceremonial wife was missing.

I sighed I wanted out of being his slave "India, lemur, lemur.... bravo echo... Tango, hotel, echo, Romeo echo" I said (i'll be there)

Taking the head phones off I looked at the guy who was on radio who was also a vamp. "Were in some load of shit"

He nodded.

***********

Sorry I have to go to cadet's soon so id best post this and be off. Cya everybody.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought I'd post again; I'd like to say sorry for the first chapter from the really bad spellings, my spell check is now up and running.

Also sorry this one will be awfully short.

* * *

(Sookies POV)

Opening y eyes there was still nothing to see, sure ink blackness swarmed around me.

"Hello?" I called, it echoed back to me. Never had I felt so alone. I touched the back of my head it felt sticky. Wet.

Blood.

It was drying around my hair making it cling to my head.

I ran my hands across the floor feeling the thick stones, like an old dungeon.

I made a weird whinging sound. Then backed up as far as I could. I hit a stone wall. It was cold but it made me feel safer. Pulling my knees up to me I let a tear role down my face.

For once I had no idea what to do. Were they even looking for me?

(Shadow's pov) (Shadow is a secret character you will find out later on he has a real name but is shadow for the time being)

The door was opened to the cell, inside the little human was curled in a ball, looking a right mess.

The men dressed in green camo ran in two grabbed her arms as she started to scream.

Scream all you want wee one, no one will hear.

She was kicking and trying to hit, being a wild animal. Just like her mixed blood of a brother. Or her friends.

She was dragged from the cell, I stood back so she wouldn't see me, and they dragged her down the hall. Inside another room sat alone wooden chair, if she thought back she should remember it. She dragged Bill Compton or whatever his name was from exact same type of room.

We needed information from her. And she was going to give it up.

Like it or not.

She was forced onto the chair. Her stomach chest, legs and arms strapped down. She still screamed until someone slapped her face shouting at her to shut up. Her head stayed lolled to the side. Her sobs echoing back.

"Sookies!" one of the greens asked her "we need this information, give it to us and you walk away fine, if not we will force it from you"

She looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Now, where is Erik hiding the sword?"

She looked up with stunned eyes, she knew something.

"Or even where he's hiding her! Or even why Bill has run"

"I don't know" she said without much of a pause.

"Liar" a girl said, she was dressed in greens uniform as well but her hair hung low down her back, in her hands was the old styled no8 bolt riffle her weapon.

The man in greens walked away from Sookies and opened a large wardrobe like thing. Inside he looked at all the different knifes pliers and such.

He selected his weapon walking back over to the table he closed the pillars round her thumb.

"Tell the truth now"

"I don't know honestly" she cried trying to pull her fingers away, failing form her wrists being tied down.

I turned round and walked form the room just in time to hear her scream out in pain, humans are weak, a broken finger and she screams, wait till he starts breaking bigger bones.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has reviwed on my story. Please keep saying things, lol I didn't mean complements ha-ha anything I like seeing who actually reads my work.

Thank you again. This chapter is short though sorry.

(NO ones pov)

Shadow sat in the chair eating something. The girl in greens watched him silently. She stared closely. His hands were bloody as he held the bone with flesh still clinging to it. Her stomach twisted but she wouldn't allow herself to move.

"How is Sookie coping?" Shadow asked as a drop of blood rolled down from the corner of his mouth and ran down his face leaving a line of scarlet.

"She's not breaking" the girl sighed her eyes turning to her boots. "We've broke her arm in three different places and told her we had Erik hostage but she won't break"

"Pity" Shadow said licking his lip then staring at the yellowish bone "the last one we questioned didn't end well did he?"

The girl looked at the bone it suddenly dawning on her what had happened to the body, "no sir he didn't"

"Try some more" Shadow snapped throwing the bone to her feet.

The girl stood and walked away from the room.

(Erik's POV)

Pacing the floor after another nigh of nothing. Fawn sneezed yet again from inside the house.

"ERIK!" she suddenly shouted the wears stood stall wolfish ears pricked.

I ran inside. Fawn stood holding a small box, eyes wide. "When did you wed Sookie?" she asked

"A while back" I told her "how does that matter?"

"This is what they might be looking for, it was on the TV a while back!" her voice was getting louder.

I couldn't speak turning on my heel I walked back to the van we were using to hide from the sun. Sitting inside I thought.

I brought this on her?

(Amelia's POV)

"Just drop backwards for god's sake Am" the cute trampolining instructor told me. Gah backdrops. Wasn't it so much easier when we played octopus or crack the egg.

Now here I was signed up for these damn classes for a dare.

I dropped back landing with a weird 'gumph' sound.

I ended up sitting on the bed (trampoline) "this is easy!" I shouted at him getting angry. He flicked a small smile to me.

Suddenly a boy slid into the door. I mean literally slid into the door. It was all spotless glass for walls so he mustn't have seen the gap.

"Amelia!" she shouted then finally found the gap "SOOKIE IS MISSING THEY WANT YOU BACK"

The instructor just stared "how did you get in here?" he asked but it was a pointless question.

In less than four seconds I had grabbed my trainers and was running down the hall beside the boy.

My hair blew behind me. The boy filled me in at what had happened so far.

Before we took a sharp left I stopped and stared. There was a room full of wear animals, all in human form pumping weights.

But one stood out from the rest,

Quinn.

(Quinn's POV)

I and a couple guys decided to head to the new gym for a bit of fun and a work out. We had been here for an hour I just happened to look up while I was adding another 14 onto my already heavy weights.

It was that weird fairy girl. Skokie's roommate.

She was jumping around waving her hands at me.

Standing I grabbed my T pulling it over my head as I got to the gap in the freakily clean glass.

"Quinn come on Sookie is missing everyone is at her house" she said in pure icy speed.

I shouted to the guys I was off ignoring their jokes. We ran down the hall together all heading out into the sun and car park.

(Jason's POV)

Standing by Crystal's grave I started to get annoyed. Why wasn't the baby mentioned on the tombstone?

Suddenly my mobile rang in my pocket. Pulling it out I never took my eyes off the tombstone not even to check the caller ID, probably Sook, I hadn't heard from her in a while.

"Heya" is aid placing the roses down then walking from the grave

"Jason" it was a cool voice, I struggled to put a face to the name, "it's Erik" aww there we go

"What do you want? How did you get my number?"

"That's not important now, come to Skookie's house but stop by the bar and tell Sam we need all the help we can get"

"WAIT, what's going on?" I asked looking round as I pulled the car keys from my pocket and started to run

"Sookie is missing!" he said "were looking for her as I speak, well not as I speak the sun is up. There is a fae in the garden that will meet you, Fawn"

He hung up without another word.

That when I ran.

(No one's POV)

All day cars pulled up. Weres, shifters fae and witches turned up. Sniffing and hunting for clues. Jason threw himself into finding her instantly. Hunting round the house that he knew so well. Sam ran around in his collie form trying to sniff out anything.

Fawn's nose was blocked form a cold, well basically smelling too much. She was on a laptop and the phone using her contacts to try and help find her.

Amelia and her mentor were resting to be able to try and see what had happened. Quinn was acting big tough man moving large objects to let the shifters and such underneath to smell for anything. Also for a while he just sat in his tiger form.

Everyone here had one thing in common they all either knew Sookie or heard of her work. Bringing the different forms together. Not judging.

But they didn't know less that 3 miles from the house sookies was strapped to a chair, her arm broke in too many places to count, her throat aching from screams and sobs. Blood drying and oozing. Most her fingers were twisted this way and that.

Her blonde hair now matted parts ripped from her soaked in blood. Her uniform torn and unrecognisable. The man in greens picked a long blade and walked towards her the girl in greens watched from the side.

The blade was drawn down Sookies stomach making her scream blood started running in a scarlet river down her cloths.

They didn't know she was so close but yet so far.

Thanks for reading guys. Sorry it's a weird ending of a chapter. And this one wasn't as good. I'm sore form PE today damn backdrops ;)

Well I have homework to do, also please review I love getting them and replying. Also anyone wants me to add anything I will ^.^

Snow-hawk


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy lately. Also I need to prepare for my passing out parade in Cadets (ATC)

So here it is, the next chapter is up.

(Sookie's POV)

I was too weak to hold my own head up, it flopped forward my chin on my chest, my lungs made a horrible rattling noise as I tried to breath.

No one was coming for me. I just knew it, if they were they would have found me, I mean how far away can they be? Or even how far away could they have brought me.

Not far at all.

I couldn't even cry, I had cried so much my trait was thick and ached, my eyes were dry, no tears were left in me.

Nothing.

Two girls in green walked through my room gossiping about someone on was blonde one was a red head.

"You know blood bonds can come in handy, but when they weaken you need to really concentrate to get heard" the blonde said

"They do last for years though, how can it weaken?" the red head asked as they went out the other door.

A blood bond! What I had had with Erik. His would be the strongest still.

I was still too weak to move much but raising my head slightly I thought of Erik, him holding me, looking deadly in Fangtasia or even that cute confused look he had when I found him not so long ago.

"Erik, find me please" I whispered thinking only of him ignoring the pain in my body.

My eyes flashed open "ERIK!" I screamed losing it.

(Erik's POV)

The coffin seemed smaller than normal, I couldn't sleep, the sun was high in the sky, I could hear Fawn shuffiling around the room which held my coffin.

She wouldn't sleep, she was deturmid, hiding from the sun in her own way, she was one of a kid for vampires and humans, being able to stay up in sunlight but not facing the full blow of it.

She was a pure mix of vampire human and fae.

"Erik find me please!" I jumped smacking my head of the lid. Sookie?!.

She wasn't here I knew that, she was in my head.

"ERIK!" she screamed.

"Sookie!" I shouted banging the coffin.

"Erik no!" Fawn shouted sitting on the lid to stop me opening it.

"I need to find her" I shouted banging harder

"Quinn help me please!" something heavier sat on the coffin, it made a weird purring noise like a large cat, stupid wear tiger.

"Let me out I need to find her I heard her!" I shouted

"No Erik NO!" Fawn shouted "if you come out you will die! You're not immune to the sun at all, coming out will mean death, how big a help will you be if you're dead!"

I stopped she was honestly telling the truth.

"As soon as the sun goes down we will follow the bond and find her" she sounded like she was sobbing so was the damn tiger.

A sob stuck in my throat.

Further away I heard the others cheer in their own way. The werewolves howled in unison, I could hear Jason, he was slightly out of tune still.

The tiger growled, Fawn made the weirdest chirpy thing ever.

Alcide also made that weird noise.

Other vampires banged on their coffins.

We were heading after her.

(AN)

Sorry everyone I have to go to a birthday party if I can I will update when I come back, I have loads of ideas but can use some help. Also please still review it means a lot to me


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for commenting I doubt this will be a last chapter because I don't fully know what I'm about to start writing.

Also I'm glad to report I finally have got my beret at cadets ^.^

Right so here we go chapter 5 of Sookie's gone

(Fawns POV)

Standing outside the house I stared up at the darkening sky, most the sun rays were gone so I could stand it.

The rising moon was bright and full, the mist rolled around us setting the scene a lot better than that I could have imagined.

The grass was damp beneath my bare feet. I had the strangest feeling that out of all these creatures in this place now, not everyone as coming back.

I knelt down in the dark, a tear falling from my eye "blessed be all who fail to return" I whispered.

Going inside I heard the vampires stirring in there coffins the wears coming out of the dark forest looking deadly some in there animal forms teeth and eyes glinting in the moon.

The human forms look just as scary, built like true fighters walked with a truly unnatural grace.

They were all coming over here to get ready to go for Sookie, to whom they all owed so much to.

Standing aside I let them all in Quinn stopped beside me so did Jason Erik was suddenly behind me Bill walked up closer.

"Where are the witches?" I asked keeping my eyes forward at all the people going into the house.

"Getting ready" Jason said.

I walked in the house and to a box I had brought full of cloths, inside was my camo uniform. I pulled on a pair of shorts a black T then I pulled on the camo shirt tucked it into the trousers, I left the sweater on the floor as I tugged on the smock and boots.

Tying my hair back into a tight bun in its net I pulled my beret on. Even though I'm so far I'm still loyal to my squadron.

(Erik's POV)

Fawn came into the living room wearing her full uniform looking out of place her snagging hair was up neat, her ripped jeans replaced for her camo uniform.

Everyone had their yes on me waiting for me to connect with Sookie to find her. The witches had already tried to see what had happened but it wasn't working.

I shut my eyes, "Sook? Come on babe we need you to tell me where you are or who has you?"

It was silent then I heard the most beautiful thing ever "I'm underground somewhere I don't know where, I don't know who has me" it sounded weak and hurtful.

But it was her.

I bobbed my head slightly three witches including Sookie's EX roommate put their hands on my head feeling her thoughts as well as my own.

"Sookie keep talking to me, right think can you remember anything?" I begged

"I came home, it felt so odd, I couldn't pick up anything no brains, there was a kid then it went dark I woke up here, it's horrible, I thought you weren't coming"

"We are Sook, as soon as the witches pick up where you are we are all coming, and we haven't stopped trying to find you"

Someone ran into the room, I opened my eyes but kept thinking, a man stood in the door way he was a panther, black and shimmering coat.

He growled under his throat, we had sent him out ages ago to scout the area, we had all thought he left.

"HE'S FOUND HER SENT!" Quinn said.

So the tiger understood the panther.

"SOOKIE WERE COMING FOR OU NOW BABE HOLD ON" I said standing the panther twitched its head to the side and ran forward, out of the door. Everyone changed to their animals and followed at their heels. The witches kind of went poof and weren't with us, vampires kept up easily.

You know that part of a book where the people are running towards impending danger? They seem to get there too fast.

Well that's what it was like for us.

We ended up in a huge field, some rocks jutting out of the ground but that was it.

Fawn and a few of the best sniffing creatures like Sam the... dog?

They crouched low sniffing looking rather oddly out of place.

"Sookie?" I thought softly

"Yea, hurry there coming back" she said "please"

I stood up and ran towards Sam who had changed back "WHERE IS SHE?!" I demanded grabbing his shoulders

"She's here. Calm. Down" he said "we can smell her blood"

"And Fae blood" a girl said who was another type of dog an Akita I think.

We searched around the grass looking for an entrance then I heard it.

A bloodcurdling cry, so pain filled that it hurt.

Sookie.

The way everyone was sitting up and looking it wasn't in my mind.

Sam and Jason ran towards the rocks where Fawn was sitting. They sniffed around slightly then Sam seemed to disappear.

"AN ENTRANCE!" Fawn shouted "BE SILENT WHEN WE GO IN, FAE ARE TRUELY PAINS IN THE ASSES AND ARE GRAET AT DEFENDING THERE HOME AND SECRETS, IF THEY COME RUN!"

She went down Jason followed I ran up and looked down, the smooth gray rock acted like a sort of slid, I jumped .

When I got to the bottom we were greeted by a small ledge of large stone then a huge large blue lake like thing, small wooden planks led across it.

"Wait till the ledge is full then stop people coming down" I told Fawn "we need backup"

She nodded and called up the slide. A few werewolves, the tiger, a panther, a fox, an eagle, Sookie's Ex roommate a few more vampires, Jason.

And a few I didn't know who they were "ONE MORE!" I shouted up as the ledge was now dangerously small.

Down slid yet another. Pam.

I smiled at her then stared at the ledge. Fawn took charge yet again, a pain in the ass for a kid. " Knowing the fae it won't be just water, it'll be a killer, Vampires and witches go over as human everyone else it's very thin so go over in animal form"

They all nodded knowing not to change just yet.

Bill took the first step we saw the bridge quivered slightly under him "it's not secured down" he said "careful"

Fawn stood up and followed suit, one heavy boot after another.

I stood straight and followed after even though vampires had fantastic balance I had to hold my arms out slightly.

Quinn followed me then Pam then the fox.

Something shook the bridge violently, I turned we had all frozen and were trying to grab our balance, something splashed behind me. Turning Fawn was no longer in front of me Bill stood staring at the water.

I looked into it as we all got out balance back, a dark figure was under the surface, a beret floated slightly to the side as the figure tried to swim.

Fawn was under the water.

Sorry I'm being cruel but I need to go be responsible owner. Wash the dog, wash her run and kennel.

So sorry again hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I love it so much that everyone is enjoying this story, it means a lot to me, it really dose.

This won't be going on much longer though sadly there almost there to get her, I might write another FF any ideas for me I'll gladly take.

(Apparently I need to say this) disclaimer I do not own these characters apart from Fawn and a few others ha-ha.

(Erik's POV)

Fawn was under the water, _we all know the fae, this will be to kill _her words rang through my head.

"FAWN!" I shouted as her small body wriggled trying to swim up to the surface. I went to jump in but teeth clamped around my calf. That Damn tiger.

"DON'T ERIK" I turned behind me Pam was standing "it won't help you heard what she had said!"

Damnit I was going soft, tears felt like bursting from my eyes but u held them back.

"GAH!" I looked down to the water Fawns head was above it; her hair had come out of its neat bun and was flowing around her in the water.

"YOU MADE IT!" I shouted,

"sorry Erik but I haven't, it's a matter of moments before I'm gone, I had to come back up though, someone needs to tell my parents I'm not going to be home for curfew and I love them and also my squadron they are flying solo" he voice sounded weak as she treaded water to stay up.

I just stared everything was silent. Quinn let go of my leg.

"GET MOVING NOW!" Fawn shouted at me, the line continued down the wooden planks. My eyes wouldn't tear from her weakening body. She paddled doggie styled to the shallower part where she shakily got to her feet, but then remained still as she watched us. One by one people rushed through the door on the other side to what? I don't know.

My eyes still watched Fawn; she slowly looked down at the water. Red seeped into the blue/clearness.

She looked up with a weak smile on her face before she lolled to the side falling once again into the water.

This time there was no movement.

I turned on my heel and ran after where the group had gone. I felt more determined than ever to find Sookie, not just because Fawn had died and I didn't want her to have died in Vain, but also that made me realise how delicate Sookie was, even though she fought she was still weak as an infant compared to all of us.

I fell to the floor, my foot sliding on something wet

"SON OF A!" I shouted before looking down, red was on the floor, on my back now too, blood, the coppery smell of it something dripped on my head, my fangs were extended the blood, I hadn't had any in so long.

Something else dripped me looked up...


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long everyone, I've been packing and such. Also I won't be back till Monday! I'm going to Scotland to see ma baby niece.

Chapter up though.

(Erik's POV)

Looking up I was face to face with a toe curling sight.

It was what looked like a child. Around 8 years old. His blond hair was hanging down in front of his eyes. He was strapped in the spread eagle position his back on the ceiling.

His eyes were so full of blood I couldn't tell what colour they were.

His cloths were in shreds. The flesh underneath was scratched but a large gash down his small chest let blood drip from him.

The Fae were as cruel as ever. They cut him so wide I could see his heart beating, slowly.

They had done it do he hadn't died instantly like everyone else would have.

He just watched me; I was frozen to the spot.

"ERIK!" I heard a shout looking up Quinn had changed into human form and was running towards me, "WAHT AHEV YOU BEEN HIDING FROM THEM!"

He screamed at me shaking my shoulders.

"NOTHING!" I cried looking at him

"For fucks sake you have! You fucking caused all them to die!" he said

"What?" I asked, he stood up and led the way down the hall, ignoring the gurgle from above I followed him, remaining silent.

There was a dark tunnel everyone was standing outside it, tears in their eyes. I walked passed them even when Quinn had stopped.

My shoes made the worst scratching sound ever. Inside as a horror room.

20 bodies lay on the ground. Male female and of all ages.

Blood was like a carpet and wallpaper. Looking round the sights were horrible

There were twins I think a girl and a boy aged around 15. The girls face was frozen in a final scream, the boy looked asleep, but his eyes had sunk in too far to be asleep. And the gaping wound down his leg gave it away also.

An elderly couple were sat in cruel positions, as though they were alive propped up on the wall, holding hands. Half the woman's face was missing.

There were younger couples that looked not long married lying on the floor in each other's embrace. Most missing limbs or gaping wounds.

The last three bodies really got me.

It was a beautiful girl, she couldn't have been older than 18. She lay on the floor, her halo of brown hair spread around her blood-soaked.

She was wearing a wedding dress, one of those corset top parts and a flaring skirt. It was an amazing dress covered with sequence.

But in her arms lay two toddlers. A small boy wearing a small white tux, his dirty blonde hair spiked up, and a small girl wearing a mini bridesmaid dress.

All their eyes were open filled with pain and fear.

Their skin going that greenish/blue tinge.

A tear ran from my eye. So many innocent people.

I looked around the walls then noticed some parts were missing blood.

They looked like letters forming scratchy words.

Look. What. You've. Made. Us. Do. We. Can't. Eat. Them. All. There. Is. A. Key. Hidden. In. One. Body. This. Will. Lead. You. To. Her.

I was going to need to look in all these bodies to find a key.

Which means opening up the bodies.

(A/n)

I hope you liked it. I'm so sorry it's so short. I need to leave to Scotland soon and I have no connection in my house there.

Also a question for anyone here.

Where could I find a trapeze school? In a yellow pages or something?

And how can I improve flexibility? Yoga or something?

If you answer them you are a great big help thank you


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'm very sorry guys I've had a lot on my plate lately. School, well you all know what school is/was like also I'm sorting stuff out for help for heroes and lot of other stuff. I'm also looking for a part time job. Well the next chapter is up. Hope you enjoy it.

Sookie's POV

Cold. So cold. Trying to open my eyes everything has an odd misty shade to it. Breathing I could see my breath. Why is it so cold?

I looked around the room. Still the same.

No one was there.

The floor covered in my blood. Drying and it had an icy look to it.

My bones felt weak and sore. The broken ones I couldn't feel at all.

My neck was too weak to raise my head. Maybe if I called to Erik again. I tried thinking. I couldn't. I'm going to die here.

My chest hurt and I felt weaker than ever. I have no fight left.

My eyes shut.

No one's POV

The room was too cold for her, feeble humans. She remained tied to the chair. Her head wouldn't rise again. Shadow stood to the side. Watching.

She couldn't see him.

She remained weak, her eyes shut again. Her echoing breathing stopped.

Erik's POV

We all took a body and were digging through. The corpses I had been left with the young bride. I couldn't think about her or her kids. I couldn't bring myself to.

If I did I wouldn't be looking for this key.

The blood and flesh was between my fingers. Moving from her stomach up I still had no luck then I moved to her throat there lodged in her assophgus was a small piece of glass.

Picking it up something was scratched into it. An image. A heart.

Staring I looked down at her. I hadn't looked in any her organs apart from her stomach. I took the glass and found her heart. Holding it in my hand I took it down the organ. Inside the bottom right chamber I found a small golden key.

"Got it" I shouted everyone stopped digging and followed me to the door.

Sliding it into the lock I turned it and looked in.

"SOOKIE!" I shouted

Hers where you decide what happens people please review and answer these to help decide what happens.

Should Sookie live or die?

How will the characters act?

Do you think pet shops in the UK will accept 14 year olds?


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. A virus stole the original and also stopped me getting onto the internet but thanks to some nice people at the computer shop they helped talk me through what to do and I managed to get it up and running again but this means the chapter is not as good as it was.

Sorry again but I really hope you like it. I did my best.

Sookie's POV.

Cold so cold. My face was flat against a hard rough thing. Like stone. My whole body felt that way.

My torn uniform was missing. It seemed like silk covered my body form above my breasts to my mid thighs. There were no sounds around me. An odd crackle like aflame.

I was lying on my side. The silk wrapped all round my body. It wasn't enough for any kind of warmth.

Something metallic scraped along the thing I was lying on. A threatening laugh that sounded so familiar yet so alien.

I tried opening my eyes but it was hard. Painful. My body was so numb. I could barely bare it. Pain was better than the no feeling I had. With pain I could tell it was real.

Finally I got my eyes open. He loomed over me, a small metal dagger in hand.

"I'm sorry love, but you crossed the line marrying him and keeping his secrets"

He lifted his arms. My dried lips quivered as I whispered "but you're my grandfather" he looked down at me and pulled his hood back revelling his true self.

Niall.

Erik's pov.

"Sookie!" I shouted.

She laid on the floor her torn uniform. I ran over the stone floor blood falling from my hands onto the floor.

When I got close to her I slipped onto my knees. Reaching my hand out to her head. Changing my mind I took her hand.

It all changed. It was no longer Sookie. The woman had deep mossy green eyes. A tangle of long dark red hair.

I stared at her, her cold hard hand in mine.

Someone moved behind me I spun on my knees dropping her hand the rest of the rescue crew were still in the other room watching from the door frame.

I came face to face with a fae. He was small looked around 10. But the beard gave it away that he was older. Plus his voice. 'Not so fast. She's my meal. Want a bit ask first. If you are looking for the sacrifice she's getting killed soon. Don't worry we shall all feast on her.'

'Who is the sacrifice I want a name' I told him

'Niall is killing her in ten minutes, his own family, a great granddaughter or something. Sookie Stackhouse'

'Where about is she being killed?'

'Hum. I can't remember, it's along a tunnel but the problem is it only allows three to cross it at a time and takes around 20 minutes to get there if you use it'

But I was on my feet 'Jason, Quinn!' I called they ran into the room and followed me as I started to the tunnel.

Right people. I have to go to the doctors then I need to clean my room apparently since I only have chicken pox and a cold I can move about . ha-ha be ready for the next update in the next 24 hours I would say


	10. Chapter 10

Well I don't know if this will be the last chapter or not I'll just see how it goes and I have plenty of time on it from the lack of school from chicken pox. So I hope you enjoy.

Erik's POV

I was really pushing my body. Outside I knew the sun was starting to rise. My leg's wanted to collapse under me. I saw Quinn at my right slightly ahead of Jason and I. Jason was struggling he hadn't been used to pushing his body beyond pushing a human body.

"Change!" I shouted at the Quinn nodded and changed into a tiger. Moving even faster on those padded paws.

Jason took a bit longer. When he was changed he powered forward on those powerful wolf legs. I just pushed my un-human muscles more than I ever had.

The flames hanging above our heads were the only light to us. The only sounds I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest, our steps thundering in the empty silence and our breathing sounding so sharp.

Suddenly Quinn stopped staring at a wall I skidded to a halt losing my balance and falling to the floor. Jason stood near me as I stood

Quinn was sniffing the wall.

"No time to hunt chickens!" I snapped to him

He shook his head and went up on his back legs putting his paw into a wall and pulling it out. It fell beside him as he slowly lowered himself down to all fours.

I ran to the wall and clambered up looking over, it was a room filled with a lot of creatures, shifters, fae, witches, wear animals and more.

They were all sitting upright in chairs facing the sides with an isle down the middle. One girl she looked around seven. She was wearing a silk slip with no shoes and her hair had a single pink bud in. He had turned to us.

"Who's there?" she asked her voice sounding even surprisingly for the position she was in.

A boy not much younger than Jason looked. He was also blindfolded with a white strip of cloth. He was wearing white dress trousers alone. I had to hold in a surprised gasp.

His mouth was stitched shut. Long thick lines of white threat were zing zagging. In and out of his lips. Quinn walked over to the girl and sniffed her.

Her head followed his actions but that's all. I walked over and whispered into her ear. "If I let you go will you show us where they execute people or sacrifice them?"

"Yes" she said. I slowly untied the blindfold first she looked up with me with blood red eyes.

"When will it end for all of us?" she asked

I didn't know what she meant so I just brushed it off. I took the plastic ties from her wrists and ankles.

She took my hand and led me away. Quinn and Jason followed close behind me.

She led us to a hall, we continued walking and making sure I was still holding hands with her.

Everything went dark I felt Quinn against my leg when I stopped and heard Jason right beside me the girl clutched my hand.

Then we were falling.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews they mean a lot to me. Please keep it up.

Also I have word limits and I'm writing this on my libraries computer since mine is attacked by another virus.

Erik's POV

We were falling, into darkness. So dark even my vampire sight couldn't see the bottom. I was still clutching the girl's hand. I pulled her to me and angled my body back down so I took the impact not her.

No one was dyeing now. Not on my watch.

A loud thunk echoed around me. A cry. Jason had hit the bottom which means I was seconds from.

Thunk. An incredible pain shot up my back.

"QUINN?" I shouted there was no third thunk.

There was no call back. _ERIK! PLEASE! _

Sookie!

I sat up the girl wasn't moving feeling in the darkness I felt her head. It had been off my chest and she hit her head on the floor.

It had killed her. Slowly I took her off me and lay her down softly.

"I'm sorry" I whispered t her.

Standing I moved my feet in soft shuffles trying to come into contact with something anything.

"Where's Quinn?" Jason's hand found my ankle.

"I don't know" I sunk to my hunches "what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"We lost one of our best fighters! No clue if he is safe or not, and Sookie is mind shouting at me to help her!"

"We keep moving, Quinn worked in the pits I'm sure he will handle this place"

"Where do we go?"

"That way" Jason stood and started walking away. My eyes were getting used to the darkness a small tunnel I would have to crawl through.

Jason looked at me and nodded dropping to his stomach and starting to crawl. He ended up having to army crawl through it. Once his feet were in I started to crawl.

Pam's POV

We were all standing. Watching the way they had ran off.

"What if they run into trouble?" I don't really know who said that I hadn't met that person before.

"I don't know, but only three at a time" I said form my place on the blood covered floor. For once the blood didn't tempt me it smelt tainted somehow.

"What if we all run through it together? It might over run whatever controls it" I looked up

"Yes!" I stood near the front and lien after line they all stood behind me. Some stood by me. "CHARGE!" I shouted and word went down the lines.

Then we all started running. Some morphing into their animals others staying in human form.

No one's POV

She stood watching them from behind as they lined up. Her boots making no shape in the dirt. She watched them carefully turning into a flight. The command was given and they all ran.

"Be ready something tells me a fight is coming up" she whispered as her hair danced in the nonexistent wind.

Niall's POV

Where did she get this energy from? Sookie had suddenly sprung to life. Fighting against me. I tried pinning her shoulder down and raising the dagger but she wriggled around too much on the table.

"NO!" she screamed at me throwing her arms trying to knock the dagger form my hand "ERIK! PLEASE!"

"NO OEN IS COMING YOU BRAT!" I shouted she stared up at me with childlike eyes "if someone was coming they would be here by now! Face it no one is coming because no one cares!"

Tears made her eyes shine in the dim lighting.

She shook her head then glanced around the room one last time.

Sookie's POV

Someone was coming for me, they have to be. I looked round the room. Well cave really. Brown jagged stone surrounded us. I lay on a stone table with deep carvings with a meaning I didn't know. A table with different boxes and glasses stood to my left at the back of the cave.

The only way in I could see was a small tunnel, a river which came from underneath the cave walls like a large pond and also a door.

Surely someone would come.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry everyone I thought this had posted and I didn't check really since I was busy and such but I'm so sorry yet again. So here we go the FINAL chapter of Sookie's gone, I hope you have remained with this story and enjoyed it, I've loved the reviews so keep them coming please.

Sookie's POV

My body was so weak and I was so hungry I couldn't feel the pain of hunger anymore, I had thought there was no water left in my body but I managed to cry, large salty tears rolled from my eyes and down my cheeks.

Niall was still standing over me, a sickening smile on his face, he wanted me here to die, and he wanted me to be crying. He knew my weakness I rely on people.

"Face it Sookie, this for once is the end" something moved around us somehow fairies entered the room. They stood around is.

They wanted my blood to run.

A flash caught my eye, looking over I saw a flash of stripes at the tunnel, Quinn? I saw the teeth long tiger teeth, a chip at the end of one. It was Quinn he was here.

Beside him I saw tousled hair, Erik!

They were here for me.

NOTE MUST READ!

I found out the problem this no longer is the last chapter since it will not let me upload anything bigger than this chapter so it will take me a while to break it down. Please don't hate me but I will do this faster than I have been.

I will work on what i have to do to upload more than this


End file.
